Ein rotes Blatt
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Knüpft an Never Again an und handelt von Scullys Krebserkrankung. Character Death ist möglich !
1. Unspoken

Im Keller des FBI Büros von Fox Mulder

Ihr Blick lag kalt und verloren auf dem toten rotbraunen Blütenblatt. Ihre Finger strichen zart darüber um es nicht zu brechen.  
Es war so fragil. Wie der Flügel einer Elfe. Wie ihre Seele.

Mulder biss sich auf die Lippen. Verzweifelt lehnte er sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen suchten traurig nach einer Antwort in ihrem Gesicht. Was war nur mit ihr los ? Womit hatte er sie so verletzt ?

Plötzlich stand sie auf, würdigte ihn keines Blickes und legte das Blatt behutsam auf den Schreibtisch vor ihnen.

„Scully…" wollte er sie aufhalten und sprang auf, doch der bittere Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn erstarren. Sie war ihm so fern.

Ihre Lippen hatten die Farbe von Blut angenommen und unter ihren Augen sah er dunkle Ränder. Sie sah schlecht aus. Mitgenommen. Verletzt. Ausgebrannt.

Keine Sprache der Welt würde Worte finden, die das wieder gut machten, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und er wusste nicht einmal, was das war. Doch er sah ein, dass er sie heute gehen lassen musste um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.  
Traurig blickte er entlang einer feinen unsichtbaren Linie an ihr herab bis seine Augen wieder das Namensschild fixierten, sein Namensschild.  
Und sie drehte sich um und ging. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ohne ihm überhaupt die Chance zu geben, zu begreifen, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Als die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Sie hatte die Farben mitgenommen. Seine Welt war grau. Und verblasst.

Er sah nachdenklich auf das leblose Blatt. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie eine harte Faust. Er schloss die Augen und unterdrückte den Zorn, der in ihm aufstieg.  
Wie hatte er nur so egoistisch und selbstgerecht sein können ?


	2. Snow on Graves

Zwei Stunden später, an Melissa Scullys Grab

Eiskalte Schneeflocken landeten auf ihrer weißen Haut und schmolzen. Sie konnte es gar nicht fühlen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie hier schon stand und ihren Blick über die stummen Grabsteine schweifen ließ. Alles, was von den Menschen noch übrig war, waren diese grauen trostlosen Steine. Mit einem Namen und einem Datum darauf. Bedeckt von Kälte und Farblosigkeit.

Ihre Tränen hatten sich mit der Nässe des geschmolzenen Schnees vermischt und sie hatte sie einfach so auf ihren Wangen eintrocknen lassen, ohne sie wegzuwischen. Sie hatte ihre eigene Schwester auf dem Gewissen. Und er auch.

Wer hatte ihm das Recht zugesprochen, ihr Schicksal auf diese Weise zu verändern ? War sie es selbst gewesen ? Hatte sie ihn zu sehr in ihr Leben gelassen ?

Sie trug so viel Stärke in sich, aber es hatte immer einige wenige Menschen in ihrem Leben gegeben, die einfach durch diese unsichtbare Mauer hindurchmarschiert waren und sie in der Tiefe ihrer Seele aufs Schmerzlichste verletzt haben. Keiner von ihnen hatte es je mit Absicht getan, aber bei jedem von ihnen hatte es wehgetan. Als hätte man ihr einen Dolch direkt ins Herz gestoßen.  
Sie hatte ihrem Vater nie verziehen. Und doch hatte sie ihn geliebt.

Und Mulder ? Warum war sie so wütend auf ihn, wenn er ihr nichts bedeutete ? Wofür machte sie ihn überhaupt verantwortlich ? War sie es doch selbst gewesen, die zugelassen hatte, dass seine Begeisterung sie so vereinnahmt hatte, dass sie ihr Leben für die X-Akten aufgegeben hatte.  
Nun hatte sie sich vollkommen verloren.

Ein grauer Dunst lag über dem Friedhof und der Schnee hatte sich wie ein Leichentuch über das steif gefrorene Gras gelegt und versteckte die schwarze Nacktheit der Äste.  
Sie war so leer.

Eines Tages würde sie dort neben Melissa liegen. Seelenlos und kalt. Umgeben von Tod. Sie war dem Ende ihres Lebens bereits so oft nahe gekommen. Etwas, das bei anderen Leuten einen Eingriff in die Seele darstellte, von dem sich viele nie erholten. Aber sie schien das alles einfach nur herunter zu schlucken und weiterzumachen, ohne zu bemerken, wie sie langsam verschwand.

Letzte Woche erst wäre sie beinahe getötet worden, weil sie jemandem vertraut hatte, der ihr fremd war. Und der, der ihr nahe stand, war nicht da gewesen. Er hatte sie verspottet und im Stich gelassen. Irgendwann würde sie nicht mehr so viel Glück haben, irgendwann würde es sie mitnehmen und ihr das bisschen Leben, das sie noch hatte, vollkommen entreißen. Wer außer ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern würde dann hier stehen ? Wessen Tränen würden die weichen duftenden Blumen auf ihrem Grab benetzen ? Und wofür hatte sie dann gekämpft, wenn sie am Ende ohnehin nur verlieren konnte ?

Sie legte ihre kalte Hand auf Melissas Grabstein und hielt sich einen Moment daran fest, bevor sie weiterging. Der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschte mit jedem Schritt. Sie hob den Blick und sah über die Stadt. Melissa hatte hier oben beerdigt werden wollen, weil es einer der höchsten Punkte Washingtons war. Nur heute schien sich das weiße Washington Monument nicht vom Himmel abzuheben. Es war alles grau, als hätte jemand die Farben gestohlen.

Sie wischte eine letzte Träne weg und schluckte die Wut in sich herunter. Vielleicht würde ihr ein warmes Bad helfen, vielleicht würde ein wenig Wärme davon auf ihr Herz übergreifen.


	3. Coming Home

18 Uhr, Dana Scullys Appartment

Die Hitze des Dampfbades hatte nichts gebracht. In ihrem Inneren fühlte sie noch immer metallische Kälte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre schwarze Stoffhose und zog sich einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover über den Kopf. Schwarz war die einzige Farbe, die sie jetzt ertragen konnte.  
Sie ging lustlos zu ihrem Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. Salat. Obst. Gesundheit. Zweifelnd und nachdenklich ruhte ihr Blick auf der Vitaminbatterie. Wovor wollte sie sich eigentlich schützen, indem sie diesen Fraß zu sich nahm ? Für wen wollte sie gesund bleiben ? War ihr Überlebenswillen nur noch einem primitiven Instinkt zu verdanken ? War ihr Leben einfach nur noch eine Angewohnheit ihres Körpers ? Hatte sie sich so sehr aus den Augen verloren ?

Unschlüssig schloss sie die Kühlschranktür wieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
In ihrer Wohnung war es still und kalt. Verschiedene Displays mit digitaler Uhranzeige sahen sie an. Glühbirnen starrten leuchtend zu ihr herab. Ein Sofa wartete auf sie.  
Aber sie war allein. Mulder teilte so vieles mit ihr. Aber nicht ihr Leben. Ed Jerse hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie ein richtiges Leben haben konnte, wenn sie es wollte. Sie musste nur zulassen, dass jemand Zugang zu ihr bekam. Doch je länger sie bei den X-Akten arbeitete, desto mehr verschloss sie sich.  
Sie vertraute niemandem mehr. Sie hatte so vieles gesehen und erlebt, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht mehr möglich war, all diese Erfahrungen auszublenden und ihr Leben unbeeindruckt davon zu weiter zu führen. Sie verstand, warum Mulder auch allein war. Die X-Akten machten einen einsam. Es war ein kompromissloses Leben.  
Damals hatte sie sich zuerst für Medizin entschieden. Auch ein Beruf, der ein Privatleben kaum zuließ. Wollte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr damit etwas sagen ? Hatte sie Angst davor, sich an jemanden zu binden ? Sich abhängig zu machen und sich auf jemanden einzulassen, der sie wieder verletzen konnte ?  
Sie lief fröstelnd zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Ein dichtes Netz aus Gedanken legte sich über ihren Verstand und sie versuchte sich davon abzulenken indem sie sich auf die flauschigen Wolken konzentrierte, die sich am Horizont in loderndem Feuer auflösten.

Sie hatte es längst getan. Sie hatte sich längst auf jemanden eingelassen. Und sie war bereits abhängig von ihm. Er war ihr Leben. Denn es waren seine Worte, die sie überhaupt noch zum Lachen brachten. Es war seine Nähe, die ihre Einsamkeit morgens beim ersten Schritt in dieses dunkle vergessene Büro beendete. Es war sein Duft, der abends an ihrer Kleidung haftete. Er war es gewesen, für den sie damals aus dem Koma zurückgekehrt war. Weil sie ihn nicht hatte allein lassen wollen. Und es war seine Rücksichtslosigkeit, die sie verletzt hatte. Weil sie alles verloren hatte und er nichts.

Ihr Blick folgte den letzten Schneeflocken, die vom Wind fort getragen wurden. Der Himmel wurde von einem glühenden Violett erleuchtet. In ein paar Minuten würde die Welt wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Die Schönheit der funkelnden Schneekristalle, die wie weiße Frühlingsblüten auf den Bäumen lagen, tat ihr weh.  
Jemand hatte einen Schneemann gebaut. Und jemand anderes hatte ihn zertreten.

Mitleid überschwemmte ihre Gedanken. Mulder hatte bereits lange vor ihr alles verloren.  
Sie war alles, was er noch hatte. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass sie sein Leben auch führen musste. Sie hatte das Recht darauf, glücklich zu werden.

Für ihn waren die X-Akten alles, sie war nur ein Mitstreiter. Aber mehr würde sie niemals werden. Es war sein Kreuzzug. Und manchmal hatte er eine so herablassende Art, ihr zu zeigen, dass es seine Suche war, seine Ideen, seine Ziele und sein Vorrecht, den Lauf der X-Akten zu beeinflussen. Und damit auch den Lauf ihres Lebens.

Vielleicht war sie deshalb so wütend. Sie hatte von dem Mann, der Schuld an ihren Verlusten war, unbewusst eine Entschädigung erwartet, ohne dass sie Anspruch darauf hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sein scheinbares Desinteresse an ihr als Person tat ihr weh.

Sie hatte bisher gedacht, dass sie ein Team waren. Und auf irgendeine Weise ein Paar. Immerhin waren sie engste Vertraute, Partner. Er war der einzige Freund, den sie noch hatte. Und doch war da nichts sonst zwischen ihnen. Er war der Grund, warum sie keine Beziehung führte, aber bisher hatte sie ihn nie in dafür in Erwägung gezogen. Das war sonderbar.

Der Wind wehte die starren Zweige vor ihrem Fenster gegen die Glasscheibe und es klang, als würden Murmeln über einen dunkelbraunen Holzboden kullern.

Es beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte. Sie hatte von ihm mehr erwartet, als er ihr angesichts des Abstandes, auf den sie ihn mit ihrer emotionalen Zurückhaltung immer hielt, geben konnte.  
Wenn sie wollte, dass er Rücksicht auf sie nahm, musste sie sich ihm mehr öffnen. Wenn sie ihm immer nur ihre Stärke bewies, konnte er ihre Schwäche überhaupt nicht berücksichtigen.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und merkte, wie Müdigkeit sie überfiel.

Sie wusste es : Sie konnte ihm überhaupt nichts vorwerfen. Sie hatten sich wieder einmal grundlos gestritten. Und die Tatsache, dass sie einander nun so sehr aus dem Weg gingen, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Es schien eine winzige Lücke zwischen ihnen wie gefrierendes Wasser zu einem riesigen Krater aufzudehnen.

Es war falsch gewesen von ihm, sie alleine zu lassen. Und es war falsch von ihr gewesen, nach Philadelphia zu fahren und in ihrem kindlichen Trotz mit Ed auszugehen nur um Mulder und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl ein Leben führte.

Sie hätte sich ebenso wie er Urlaub nehmen sollen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar begleiten sollen. Dieser Gedanke verließ sie jedoch sofort wieder. Und doch: Sein Spott hatte sie verletzt. Warum hatte er am Telefon in Philadelphia damit herumgewitzelt, dass es absolut absurd war, dass sie ein Date haben konnte ? Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre sie niemals mit Ed ausgegangen.

Trotzig ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und wählte die Nummer eines Pizzataxis. Nur keine Vitamine ! Sie wollte, dass ihr Körper sich so schlecht fühlte, wie ihre Seele.

Mulder stand vor ihrer Tür und starrte auf die bunten Glasfenster, durch die das Licht von innen in allen Farben des Regenbogens hindurchschien. Wenn er durch diese Tür gehen würde, würde er vielleicht das wiederbekommen, was er diesen Morgen verloren zu haben glaubte. In ihrem Blick hatte so viel Endgültigkeit gelegen, so viel Enttäuschung, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde vielleicht eine Entscheidung treffen, die ihn am Ende wieder alleine in dem dunklen Büro im Keller zurücklassen würde. Und alleine in seinem Leben.

Er war wütend auf sie gewesen, weil sie so unglaublich dumm gewesen war. Weil die Dana Scully, die er kannte, nicht mit einem wildfremden Mann nach Hause gehen und Weiß-der-Himmel-was anstellen würde. Weil die Dana Scully, die er kannte, sich niemals tätowieren lassen würde, schon gar nicht in so einem halbseidenen Studio. Aber offensichtlich kannte er Scully nicht. Oder sie hatte sich an dem Tag selbst nicht gekannt.

Vielleicht fühlte sie sich genau so verschwommen wie er. Er war seinem Zwangsurlaub auch auf irgendeine Weise dankbar gewesen. So war er auf sich selbst zurückgeworfen worden, hatte sich ein paar Tage, ohne sich ihr ständig erklären zu müssen, einfach nur gehen lassen und war seinen in ihren Augen albernen Interessen nachgegangen. Doch sie hatten ihn unbefriedigt zurückgelassen. Weil in seinem Leben etwas fehlte, wenn sie nicht da war. Und diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn verwirrt.

Er wusste, dass er viel weniger wütend auf sie war, als auf sich selbst. Weil er nicht da gewesen war. Weil er Schuld daran gewesen war, dass sie traurig war. Hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, dass nicht alles in ihrem Leben sich um ihn drehe ? Hielt sie ihn für egoistisch ? Oder hatte sie ihm damit sagen wollen, dass sie eine klare Grenze zwischen ihm und ihrem Leben ziehen wollte ?

Er klingelte. In seinen Augen hatte er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr aus ihrem Leben herausgehalten und sich viel zu wenig darum gekümmert, wie es ihr ging.

Es war weit über ein Jahr her, dass sie entführt worden war. Er hatte vergessen, was für eine Spur das in ihrem Leben hinterlassen hatte. Die Folgen dieser Entführung waren nicht einmal abzusehen. Wer wusste schon, was diese Experimente, die man an ihr durchgeführt hatte, auf Dauer in ihrem Körper anstellen würden ? Wie es in ihrer Seele aussah, das hatte sie ihm nur einmal in einem Moment des vollkommenen Zusammenbruchs gezeigt. Damals als Donnie Pfaster sie gekidnappt hatte. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er verspürt hatte, als sie sich weinend in seine Arme gedrückt hatte, saß ihm noch heute in den Knochen.

Wieder kochte die Wut in ihm hoch. Und seine unsensible Dummheit hätte sie letzte Woche beinahe das Leben gekostet. Die Vorstellung, dass ihr etwas Ernsthaftes hätte zustoßen können, wand sich wie Stacheldraht um sein Herz.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drückte die Tür auf, die ihm mit einem lauten Summen geöffnet wurde. Ihr waren all diese Dinge widerfahren. Und der Schmerz, den sie in sich trug, war nun erstmals an ihre Oberfläche getreten. Wenn er wirklich der Freund war, für den er sich eigentlich hielt, dann musste er diesen Schmerz auffangen und mit ihr zusammen tragen, anstatt sie damit alleine zu lassen.

Als ihre Wohnungstür sich öffnete, sah sie ihn mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht an. Ihre Wangen glühten und eine angenehme Wärme quoll aus ihrer Wohnung heraus. Das finstere Schwarz ihrer Kleidung ließ ihre blauen Augen noch heller leuchten als sonst und ihre roten Haare glänzten wie rotes Gold. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so sehr an ihren Anblick gewöhnt, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, wie schön sie war.

„Mulder ? Was ist denn ?" versuchte sie beiläufig und nicht allzu abweisend zu klingen.

„Ich bin ein Idiot", fiel er mit der Tür ins Haus und sie sah ihn interessiert an.

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Aber das hätten Sie mir auch am Telefon sagen können." Ihre anfängliche Wut auf ihn war längst der traurigen Leere gewichen, die sie nun erfüllte.

Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Offenbar hatte er sie noch nicht verloren.

„Darf ich ?" fragte er und sah sie auffordernd an bis sie zurückhaltend nickte und ihn hereinließ.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und folgte ihm in die Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers. Die Stille in ihrer Wohnung war verflogen und sie war ihm dankbar dafür. Es hatte sich so klaustrophobisch angefühlt. Ihre Welt war ohne ihn so klein.

Sie wartete gespannt darauf, was er ihr zu sagen hatte und nahm sich vor, ihm jede Chance zu geben, die er wollte. Wenn sie sich Ed hatte öffnen können, dann wollte sie es auch ihm gegenüber können.

Ein betretener Ausdruck schlich sich in sein Gesicht und er wirkte wie ein trauriger Hund, der von seinem Herrchen geschlagen wird. Fast tat er ihr leid. Sie sah ihn angespannt an und wartete bis seine wohlklingende sanfte Stimme endlich an ihr Ohr drang und in ihrem Gehirn zu Worten verarbeitet wurde, die sie verstand.

„Ich war in letzter Zeit so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, wie es Ihnen geht. Sie sind immer so stark, dass es mir leichtfällt, zu vergessen, was Sie hinter sich haben. Seit Sie mit mir zusammenarbeiten, haben Sie Opfer bringen müssen, die für etwas waren, das eigentlich in erster Linie MIR wichtig ist. Und Sie haben Recht, Sie verdienen dafür mehr als meinen Respekt und mein Vertrauen. Sie verdienen Antworten. Aber es wird Zeit, dass Sie auch an Dinge denken, die nur IHNEN etwas bedeuten, die außerhalb der X-Akten sind. Und es ist meine Aufgabe, das zu respektieren."

Er machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick auf ihren Lippen ruhen, die wie frisches Blut im gelben Licht ihrer Lampen glänzten. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verformten sich unkontrolliert und bildeten ein Ergebnis, das ihm klarmachte, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, wie sie glücklich werden konnte: Ohne ihn.

„Sie sollten sich vielleicht eine Auszeit nehmen. Oder…"

Jetzt konnte Scully nicht weiter schweigen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich in etwas hineinredete, das am Ende zu einem vollkommen falschen Ausgang dieses Gesprächs führen würde.

„Mulder, ich will überhaupt keine Auszeit nehmen."

Überrascht sah er wieder in ihre Augen.

„Nicht ? Aber ich dachte…"

„Ich liebe diesen Job. Trotz allem ,was mir widerfahren ist, würde ich niemals aufhören, mit Ihnen an den X-Akten weiterzuarbeiten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund sehe ich den Sinn in dieser Arbeit nicht mehr." Sie wartete einen Augenblick und ordnete sich. „Und den in meinem Leben. "

Als würde er vollkommen verstehen, was sie damit meinte, nickte er vorsichtig.

Sie fuhr fort. „Es scheint mir manchmal, als wäre ich selbst zu einer X-Akte geworden. Als wäre mein Leben davon verschlungen worden. Und als würde sich alles nur um Sie drehen, während mein Part größtenteils darin besteht passiv davon mitgerissen zu werden. Als Advokat der Wahrheit, die Sie suchen. Aber ich will so viel mehr als das." Sie hielt inne und führte mit zerbrechlicher leiser Stimme hinzu: „Ich habe das Gefühl, langsam zu verschwinden."

Verletzte Traurigkeit kroch in seine Augen hinein und vermischte sich mit Angst. Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den Körper weil es so resigniert klang. Was war mit ihr los, dass sie sich so aus den Augen verloren hatte ?

„Gebe ich Ihnen das Gefühl ?"

Es klang so einfühlend und zärtlich, dass sie weich wurde und nicht mehr wusste, warum sie am Morgen so wütend gewesen war. Sie schwieg zur Antwort und senkte den Blick.

„Ich glaube einfach nur, dass ich eine Gabelung auf meinem Weg erreicht habe. Und das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Aber ich kann nicht sehen, wohin die beiden Wege mich führen. Die Zeit vergeht so schnell. Und ich rase mit Ihnen durch die Jahre, ohne dass es auf ein Ziel hinzusteuern scheint."  
Sie sah ihn an und merkte, dass es ihr gut tat, mit ihm zu reden. Und er lachte weder, noch machte er einen seiner zynischen Witze. Aber sein Zynismus war ohnehin nur Ausdruck der Enttäuschung, mit denen sein Leben seine Seele vergiftet hatte.

Wie ein Blitz traf sie plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren.

Er war der erste Mensch, seit ihrem Vater, der ihr so wichtig war, dass es für sie von Bedeutung war, was er von ihr dachte. Dass seine Worte Einfluss auf ihre Entscheidungen hatten. Sie ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen, aber er, er konnte mit wenigen Worten dafür sorgen, dass sie sich zum Himmel aufschwang oder in die Tiefe stürzte. Er war der einzige Mann, der sich von ihrem Intellekt nicht eingeschüchtert fühlte, der sie ernstnahm, der ihr Leben umgekrempelt hatte. Und umso leichter konnte er all das ins Wanken bringen.

Und er ? Er vertraute niemandem. Aber ihr. Seine Art mit Frauen umzugehen war vollkommen anders als die Art, wie er mit ihr umging. Weil er sie respektierte. Sie war nicht nur irgendeine Frau. Sie war für ihn da, sie hörte ihm zu, sie versuchte, ihm zu glauben. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht verrückt zu sein. Sie hielt seine Welt zusammen.

Sie stand an dieser Gabelung und wusste nun, dass es nur einen Weg gab, den sie wählen konnte.

„Mulder, wohin führt Ihr Weg Sie ?" hob sie ihren Blick wieder und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach bevor er darauf reagierte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er resigniert zurück und sah gedankenverloren in die Leere.

Er wusste, was sie durchmachte. Die X-Akten entrissen einem die Basis, sie machten es unmöglich, seinen Glauben an die Welt, die man so kunstvoll um sich errichtet hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten. Und nun war es ihr auch widerfahren, ihr war der Kontakt zu sich selbst entglitten. Er hatte nicht gut auf sie aufgepasst, weil er mit seinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten beschäftigt gewesen war. Und wenn er Pech hatte, würde sie irgendwann deswegen gehen.

Er hob ihr Kinn vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger an.

„Aber ich weiß, dass ich ohne Sie nicht dort ankomme."

Liebe blitzte in dem Grün seiner Augen auf und sie nahm überrascht hin, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl ihrer bemächtigte und die eiserne Kälte in ihr erstickte.

Scully atmete tief durch, weil das, was sie nun sagen wollte, viel zu leicht falsch interpretiert werden konnte. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, was richtig oder falsch war.

„Ich habe ein eigenes Leben, Mulder. Aber Sie sind Teil davon geworden und sie werden es immer sein." Fast klang es wie eine Anschuldigung und er sah sie irritiert an. Doch sie lächelte befreit. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob mir das reicht."

Daraufhin verzog sich sein Mund zu einem erleichterten Grinsen und sie bemerkte erstmals, wie weich die Linie, die seine Lippen beschrieb, war. Er wusste nicht genau, wie sie das gemeint hatte, aber sie schien es selbst nicht zu wissen.

„Also wollen Sie doch einen eigenen Schreibtisch ?" versuchte er sie aufzuziehen und ihr Blick traf ihn scharf und durchforschend, aber ohne Zorn.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, doch gleichzeitig schüttelte sie müde ihren Kopf. „Wir beide sind so viel mehr als Partner. Vielleicht wird es ja Zeit, dass wir uns das eingestehen."

Worauf sie damit hinauswollte entzog sich seinem Verstand, aber er wollte darüber nicht weiter nachdenken. Denn sie hatte Recht. Sie mussten, wenn sie den Weg gemeinsam durchstehen wollten, noch mehr aufeinander acht geben.

Er hatte ihre Treue und Loyalität offenbar als zu selbstverständlich hingenommen und dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass sie ein Mensch war, um den er kämpfen musste, weil er sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht verdient hatte. Die X-Akten hatten sie alles gekostet und er schuldete ihr weit mehr als einen Schreibtisch.

Ein wenig verlegen starrten sie sich an, weil alles gesagt war. Sie nahm seine Hand vorsichtig und sah auf ihre Finger, die sich um seine schlangen. Er hatte feingliedrige Finger für einen Mann, die sich weich und warm anfühlten. Sie fragte sich, wie es wäre, wenn er sie damit berührte. Sein Blick wanderte ebenfalls zu ihren Händen hinunter und er merkte, wie ihm ein erfrischender Schauer durch den Körper floss, der sein Herz beschleunigte. Einen Moment sah er wieder auf ihre blutroten Lippen und überlegte, wie es wäre, wenn er sie küssen würde. Sie schien denselben Gedanken zu haben, denn sie erwiderte seinen Blick und ein dunkelblaues nächtliches Funkeln schlich sich in ihre Augen. Sie merkten es überhaupt nicht, aber ihre Köpfe steuerten aufeinander zu, ohne dass sie diese Annäherung bewusst initiiert hatten. In ihren Augen lagen Zweifel, doch als sie auf seine Lippen blickte, die ihren immer näher kamen, wollte sie nur noch wissen, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Es war ein neuer Mensch in ihr geboren worden, der bereit zu Risiken war, weil ihr Leben vergänglich und zerbrechlich war. Und weil es nur wenige Momente gab, in denen sie frei sein konnte. Wenn sie tatsächlich zusammengehörten, würde das vielleicht ein neues Kapitel in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben werden.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Sie zuckten zusammen, als hätte man sie aus einem schwerelosen Traum erweckt.

„Das muss der Pizzabote sein", lächelte sie verlegen und er merkte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte.  
Es hatte nicht sein sollen. Auch wenn er sie gerne berührt und geküsst hätte, so waren sie anscheinend nicht dazu gedacht, einander auf diese Weise zu lieben. Und offensichtlich wussten das selbst die Pizzalieferanten.

In ihrer Küche ließen sie sich an ihrem Tisch nieder und kämpften still um jedes einzelne Pizzastück. Er hatte noch nie mit ihr den Abend bei ihr zuhause verbracht, ohne einen Fall durchzugehen. Oder Beweismaterial anzusehen, Autopsieberichte zu besprechen oder ihr gefälschte Photos von UFOs zu zeigen. Er sah sich um und er bemerkte, wie viel er über sie anhand ihrer Einrichtung erfahren konnte. Und doch hatte er sich nie dafür interessiert. Er hatte noch nie die warmen Farben und die vielen weiblichen Aspekte in dieser Wohnung bemerkt. Die Frau an seiner Seite war ihm ein Geheimnis. Aber das wollte er ändern. Wenn er Teil ihres Lebens war, dann wurde es Zeit, dass er dieses Leben auch zu seinem machte und ihr nicht ständig seines aufbürdete.

Denn was sie beide nicht wussten, war, dass ihr Leben zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits weit kostbarer und zerbrechlicher war als seines. Und dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das in ihr emporgekrochen war, und sie die letzten Tage in seinem eisigen Griff gehabt hatte, war nur ein erstes Anzeichen gewesen. Dafür, dass der kurze Weg, den ihr das Schicksal vorgezeichnet hatte, ins Nichts führen würde.

Der Himmel hatte sich erneut geöffnet um einen Schleier aus weichem Schnee herabzuwerfen. Es war der letzte angekündigte Schneesturm des Winters, denn die zarten rosafarbenen Blüten warteten schon ungeduldig an den Ästen auf ihren Auftritt.  
Die Flocken stoben wild und in einem tänzerischen Spiel durch die Lüfte bis sie einen Platz gefunden hatten, an dem sie verweilen würden, bis die ersten rosafarbenen Sonnenstrahlen die glitzernden Kristallblumen wieder in Tränen der Natur verwandeln würden.

Zumindest für diese Nacht war jedoch Frieden eingekehrt und hatte die Traurigkeit aus zwei Herzen vertrieben.

Und ein neuer Wind wehte durch die Luft und brachte eine Zukunft mit sich, die die Pläne jener beiden Menschen auf brutalste Weise durchkreuzen würde.

Etwas hatte sich an diesem Abend zwischen ihnen entzündet, dass nun darauf warten würde, in Flammen aufzugehen und ihre Welt in Brand zu setzen.

Noch lag es über ihnen wie ein sanfter Schatten, der die Farben in ein anderes Licht getaucht hatte. Und keiner von beiden wusste, dass es da war und auf sie wartete.

Doch ihre Zeit war begrenzt. Und auch das wussten sie nicht.


	4. Bleeding

Sieben Monate später

„Mulder ?"

„Mulder ich bin's." Ihre Stimme klang gedrückt.

Mulder sah auf die Uhr, es war halb zehn. Dass sie sich erst jetzt meldete und nicht im Büro aufgetaucht war, verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Scully, ist alles in Ordnung ?" Sie nickte, doch er konnte es nicht sehen und wartete.

„Ja, mir geht's nur heute nicht so gut. Ich denke, ich sollte mal einen Tag zuhause bleiben."

Sofort wurde er unruhig. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie so krank auf ihn gewirkt, doch sie hatte sich all die Monate nichts von ihrer Krebserkrankung anmerken lassen, er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie es schaffen würde. Aber jetzt bestätigte sich der Verdacht, den er seit Anfang der Woche schon mit sich herum getragen hatte: Dass er sich geirrt hatte.

„Soll ich vorbeikommen ? Oder Sie zum Arzt fahren ?" fragte er hilflos hinterher, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und wieder konnte er es nicht sehen und wartete, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Nein. So schlimm ist es nicht. Ich brauch nur eine kleine Pause."  
Ihre Stimme hatte noch nie so dünn und müde geklungen und er wusste, dass sie ihn anlog. Doch er kannte sie und akzeptierte ihre Sturheit, weil er diese Eigenschaft mit ihr teilte.

„Ich bring Ihnen dann nachher die Hausaufgaben vorbei, okay ?" scherzte er und diesmal hörte er, dass sie lächelte.

Sie legte auf und ließ ihn mit einem schrillen Piepen in der Leitung zurück. Kaum hatte er den Hörer ebenfalls aufgelegt, krallte er sich sein Jackett, schnappte seine Autoschlüssel und verließ so schnell er konnte das FBI Gebäude um zu ihr zu fahren.  
Sie hatte ihm nach ihrer Entführung durch Duane Barry ihre Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben, aber er hatte ihn bisher nie benutzt, weil ihm das zu sehr wie ein Einbruch vorkam. In ihre Privatsphäre, die zu wahren er immer noch, trotz der wachsenden Nähe zwischen ihnen, bemüht war. Aber heute war er sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher, dass sie ihm ohnehin nicht die Tür öffnen würde. Als er in ihrer Wohnung war, wirkte sie leer. Alles war peinlich sauber und die Jalousien waren auf Halbmast, so dass das goldene Herbstlicht hinein scheinen konnte und bizarre Schatten auf die Möbel zeichnete.

„Scully ?" rief er vorsichtig in die Stille hinein.

Als sie nicht antwortete, überschlug sich eine Welle von Angst in seinem Inneren. Er ließ die Schlüssel achtlos auf einen kleinen Tisch fallen und lief durch die Küche zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als er am Bad vorbeikam, sah er auf dem Boden ein weißes Handtuch liegen.  
Es war übersäht mit Blutflecken, die sich wie leuchtende Mohnblüten auf dem weißen Untergrund abhoben. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufstieß und sich einen Moment orientierte. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, eingewickelt in ein Handtuch, mit nassem Haar. Das Fenster stand offen und wehte kühle feuchte Luft herein. Eine dünne blutige Linie zeichnete sich unter ihrer Nase ab und verschwand im Rot ihrer Oberlippe. Winzige perlende Wassertropfen glänzten noch auf ihren nackten Schultern. Als sie ihn sah, bewegte sie ihren Kopf und lächelte.

„Hey !" bemühte sie sich, ihre Stimme so kräftig klingen zu lassen wie möglich. Doch ihm kam keine Antwort über die Lippen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, auf eine Art, die ihm die Sinne vernebelte und zugleich das Herz brach.

„Hey !" flüsterte er schließlich doch zurück und merkte, wie er langsam begriff, dass es ihr wirklich schlecht ging. Weil sie sich kaum bewegte und dort lag wie ein verletztes Reh.

„Sie sollten sich was anziehen, Sie erkälten sich noch", mahnte er sie in seiner Hilflosigkeit und ging zum Fenster um es zu schließen.

Sie drehte sich nach ihm um. Ihr war so schwindlig. Und so schrecklich heiß. Sie wusste, woran es lag, sie hatte so lange die Funktionen des Körpers studiert, dass sie nun nahezu voraussagen konnte, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

„Geht's Ihnen gut, Mulder ?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an. „Ob's MIR gut geht ? Scully…ich…"

Das Lächeln starb auf seinen Lippen und seine Stimme erstickte.

„Sie müssen in ein Krankenhaus."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie hatte aber keine Lust darauf. Sie hasste es krank zu sein. Sie hasste diese bemutternde Aufmerksamkeit des Pflegepersonals, die ratlosen gestressten Blicke der Ärzte, ihre eigene Passivität. Und sie hasste es, im Mittelpunkt eines Dramas zu stehen.  
Mulder stand wie angewurzelt an ihrem Bett und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und er sah auf ihre zarte Haut, unter der sich ihre Schulterblätter abzeichneten. Ihr nasses Haar glänzte dunkelrot wie Mahagoni und hatte einen Wasserfleck auf dem Kissen hinterlassen.

Er fühlte sich vollkommen überflüssig. Sie war so ruhig. Aber er täuschte sich, denn in ihrem Inneren überschlugen sich ihre Gefühle. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Und sie fühlte sich so verlassen, weil sie wusste, dass sich ihre Wege an diesem Punkt zu trennen begonnen hatten.

„Mulder ?" ertönte ihre Stimme wieder leise, als er längst geglaubt hätte, sie wäre eingeschlafen. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten rückte sie ein wenig in ihrem Bett zur Mitte hin. „Würde es Ihnen was ausmachen, sich zu mir zu legen ?"

Er war ihr dankbar, dass sie ihm die Möglichkeit gab, irgendwas zu tun und zog sein Jackett und seine Schuhe aus um sich vorsichtig auf das Bett zu legen. Er rückte näher an sie heran, bis sein Kopf an ihren stieß. Es fühlte sich erst noch ein wenig fremd an. Aber sie wirkte so klein neben ihm und schien sich so sehr nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen, dass er seinen Arm schließlich um sie legte und sie noch näher zu sich zog. Es fühlte sich beruhigend an, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass sie fast nackt war. Und dass seine Brust von ihrem Haar nass wurde. Ihre Haut glühte vor Wärme. Sie hatte Fieber. Aber sie duftete so frisch und lebendig, dass er überhaupt nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihr so schlecht ging. Er bereute plötzlich, dass er ihr körperlich zuvor noch nie so nahe gekommen war. Unter anderen Vorzeichen.

„Danke", kam es ein wenig verlegen aus ihrem Mund und er schloss die Augen um nicht auf ihre kleine Hand sehen zu müssen, die ein beflecktes Taschentuch umklammerte, mit dem sie sich das Blut immer wieder von der Nase abtupfte.

Es war, als wäre es sein eigenes Blut und mit jedem Tropfen, den sie verlor, schien auch er immer mehr zu verschwinden.


	5. A Rose Petal

Zwei Wochen später

Ihre Hand ruhte schwach in seiner, sie war ganz kalt. Ein dunkler Schatten lag unter ihren strahlenden blauen Augen und ihr rotes Haar umfloss ihr weißes kleines Gesicht, in das er die letzten Monate so oft geblickt hatte. Ihr Herzschlag piepste leise im Takt der Zeit. Es war, als würde ihr eigener Körper selbst die Stunden vorgeben, die ihnen noch blieben. Ihre Lippen lächelten und ihre Augen leuchteten auch jetzt noch. Es lag keine Angst darin, sondern noch immer jene unbeugsame Kraft, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten um ihr junges Leben hatten kämpfen lassen als könne sie den Naturgesetzen trotzen. Doch die Ärzte hatten ihnen jetzt gesagt, dass der Kampf dennoch verloren war. Aber sie zeigte weniger Angst als er. Vielleicht weil sie nicht mit der schreienden Leere zurechtkommen musste, die sie in seinem Leben hinterlassen würde. Weil ihre Wege sich nun trennten, aber sie wenigstens wusste, wohin sie gehen würde. Er jedoch, er hatte sein Ziel nun verloren. Ihr zu folgen, auch wenn es den Tod bedeuten würde, knüpfte ein zartes dünnes Band aus Hoffnung, auch wenn er wusste, das er das nicht fertig bringen würde. Weil er nicht stark genug war. Ihm war es bestimmt, dieses Leben zu Ende zu führen. Ohne sie.

Er bemühte sich zu einem Lächeln, damit ihres nicht so allein in der Luft schwebte. Aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht und sie konnte sehen, dass seine Welt im Inneren zerfiel. Es schmerzte sie in jeder kranken Zelle ihres Körpers, ihn so zu sehen, so verloren, wie sie vor einigen Monaten noch gewesen war.

Damals war es eine Vorahnung ihrer Seele gewesen, dass die Zeit, da sie sich von ihrem Körper trennen würde, näher war, als sie sich jemals erträumt hatte. Jetzt ruhte sie in ihrem Leben und ließ es auf sich zukommen, weil sie jetzt wusste, wo sie war. Und worauf alles zusteuerte. Die Traurigkeit hatte sie längst in seine Hände abgegeben. Wenn sie sich daran festhalten würde, welche Chancen ihnen nun auf immer verwehrt blieben, dann würde sie nie loslassen können. Dann würde sie diesen hoffnungslosen Kampf bis in die Ewigkeit führen und sich selbst und ihm nur zur Last fallen.

Bereits jetzt gab es Tage an denen sie nicht einmal mehr fühlen konnte, wenn er ihre Hand nahm. Und andere, an denen sie nicht wusste, wer er war. Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Tage, an denen sie nicht in seine Augen blicken konnte, weil der Tumor in ihrem Kopf auf ihren Sehnerv drückte. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war die Quelle der Kraft, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten aufgebracht hatte, um das hier irgendwie durchzustehen. Weil sie es wirklich gewollt hatte.

Doch nun schien selbst dieses Feuer zu ersterben. Es war, als würde er mit ihr in den Tod gehen.

Sie drückte seine Hand mit all der Kraft, die sie noch in sich trug. Es war nicht viel. Zusammen mit dem tränenbenetzten Blau ihrer Augen und dem Blick darin, der ihm klarmachte, dass sie seine Schwäche nicht sehen wollte, war es, als würde sie ihm Mut zusprechen wollen. Ihnen fehlten jedoch die Worte, darüber zu sprechen. Zu groß war der Schmerz darüber, dass sie sich nun für immer trennen mussten. Als sie daran dachte, was sie zurücklassen musste, fühlte es sich an als würde ihr das Herz in der Brust eingeklemmt. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Blicke ruhten liebevoll auf seinem Gesicht, wanderten über seinen kräftigen gesunden Körper, über seine muskulösen Arme und an seinen feinen Händen entlang, über seine weichen Lippen und zurück in die Augen, die sie mit der gesammelten Traurigkeit der ganzen Welt anzusehen schienen. Sie wollte sein Bild so lange vor ihren Augen sehen, bis die Dunkelheit es ihr für immer nehmen würde. Es hätte so viel mehr aus ihnen beiden werden können und es schien ihr fast, als würde der Schmerz darüber, ihn dort, wo sie hinging, nicht mehr bei sich zu haben, sie viel mehr Kraft kosten als der Krebs selbst.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie zwischen zitternden Lippen hervor und schloss lächelnd die Augen, als er mit seiner Hand eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Als das Schwarz sie einfing, kroch Panik in ihr hoch und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah ihn weiter an, während seine Finger über den hellblauen Stoff ihres kurzen Ärmels glitten und an der weichen Haut ihres Arms entlang, zurück zu ihrer Hand, die er wieder behutsam in seine schloss. Er wollte genau wie sie, diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen für immer in seine Erinnerung hineinbrennen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er eines Tages vergessen würde, wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Ihre Augen wirkten jetzt, da ihre Haut so blass war, noch größer und leuchtender, ihr grünliches Blau war so klar wie das Wasser am weißen Sandstrand einer Insel. Und fast glaubte er, das Meer rauschen zu hören. Doch es war nur der Regen, der sich im Wehklagen eines Herbststurms aus dem Himmel ergoss.

Sein Blick wandte sich von ihr ab. Er konnte sie nicht länger ansehen. Sonst würde er den Himmel vom Horizont reißen müssen und die Sonne auslöschen, damit sie nie wieder ihr Licht in die Dunkelheit seiner Welt senden würde. Denn er wollte nicht sehen, wie leer es um ihn herum sein würde. Er konnte sein Herz nur noch in seiner Brust fühlen, weil es im Begriff war zu zerspringen. Alles andere fühlte sich taub an. Über der Stadt hing dasselbe Grau, das sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Es schien die Welt zu zerdrücken und das Lachen der Menschen da draußen zu ersticken.

Sie hatten einen ganzen Sommer zusammen verlebt. Und doch hatten sie ihre Zeit so verschwendet. Aber sie hatte ihn aus alledem herausgehalten, die ganze Zeit. Sie hatte ihn nie wissen lassen, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging, weil sie nicht gewollt hatte, dass ihr Alltag von der Krankheit verändert wurde. Sie war eine schrecklich schlechte Patientin gewesen, unvernünftig und trotzig. Mit all ihrer Kraft hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt, hatte mehr gearbeitet als je zuvor und sich selbst keine Minute Ruhe gelassen. Aus Angst, dass die Zeit nicht reichen würde. Aus Angst vor ihren Gefühlen. Sie hatte ihn nicht in ihr Herz gelassen aus reinem Selbstschutz. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie es um sie stand, er wäre keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er hätte sie keine Nacht alleine gelassen, hätte sie zum Lachen gebracht und sie zu all ihren Arztterminen begleitet. Er wäre alles für sie gewesen.

Nun fehlten ihm all diese Dinge. Denn es reichte ihm nicht, dass alles, was er von ihr in Erinnerung behielt, ihre Augen waren, oder ihre Lippen. Er hatte ihren Duft nie richtig wahrnehmen können, ihre Haut nie seine bedecken gefühlt. Er hatte noch nie ihren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen gehabt und er hatte sie nie richtig kennengelernt. In den letzten Tagen war diese neue Gewissheit über ihn hereingebrochen, wenn er an ihrem Bett gesessen und über ihren Schlaf gewacht hatte: Dass er sie liebte. Auf eine Art, die ihm jedes Mal die Luft nahm, wenn er es ihr sagen wollte und die ihm für den Rest seines Lebens den Schlaf rauben würde.

Das Piepen ihres Herzschlags war langsamer geworden und auf dem Monitor konnte er sehen, dass auch ihr Blutdruck langsam abfiel. Er hielt die Luft an um eine neue Träne zurückzuhalten und sah sie an, doch auch wenn ihre Augen geöffnet waren, so schien sie ihm langsam zu entgleiten. Sein Blick wanderte wieder nach draußen.

Die Bäume bluteten in allen Rottönen und der Regen prasselte leise und rauschend auf die ersterbenden Blätter herab.

Er wurde abgelenkt von einem anderen roten Blatt, das sich im Stillen von der Rose, die er ihr auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte, löste und lautlos herabsegelte. Es sah aus wie ihre Lippen. Leblos aber wunderschön.

Ihre Hand ging in seiner verloren, er konnte keinen Widerstand mehr fühlen, keinen Gegendruck. Erschrocken sah er zu ihr hin. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihm auf. In ihrem Blick lag alles, was sie ihm jemals hatte sagen wollen, und die schreckliche Verzweiflung darüber, es niemals ausleben zu können. Eine frische Träne glitzerte in dem Blau ihrer Augen auf, als würde der Ozean ihrer Seele über die Ufer treten. Ein helles Licht flackerte auf und ihre Lippen öffneten sich einem leisen Atemstoß als sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal mit der Intensität eines flehenden stummen Schreis ansah bis ihr die Lider zufielen und ihr Körper in ihr Bett hineinsank. Sie spürte, wie die Nacht sie umfing und das Band zwischen ihnen zerriss. Alles, was sie in die leere Ewigkeit mitnahm, war die Liebe, mit der er sie angesehen hatte. Es war alles, was sie noch fühlen konnte als ihr Bewusstsein erlosch.

Sein Herz blieb stehen und sein Magen verkrampfte sich als würde er nie wieder fähig sein, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Er spürte, wie salzige Tränen über seine Wangen strömten und seine Lippen bebten als er sich ihrem Mund näherte und sie küsste. Ihre Lippen waren noch so warm und weich. Er verharrte darauf und wartete, dass sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, dass ihre Augen sich noch einmal voller Leben und Kraft öffnen würden, dass ihr Atem leise gegen seine Wange blies. Dass sie den Kuss erwidern würde. Doch er wartete vergebens. Stattdessen umschlang er sie, hob ihren leichten Körper aus dem Bett und presste sie an sich, als könne etwas von dem Leben, das er in sich trug, auf sie überspringen und sie zurückholen. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht tot an. Sie war noch so heiß von dem Fieber, das sie gehabt hatte. Und ihre Formen schmiegten sich an ihn.

Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entwich ihm als er seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub und begriff, was ihm nun genommen worden war.

Er hatte sie geliebt, doch er hatte niemals die Möglichkeit gehabt ihr das zu sagen. Und er würde sie niemals bekommen. Für immer würde er dieses eigentlich so wunderbare Gefühl mit sich herumtragen würden, doch es würde zu einer unerträglichen Last werden, weil es niemals erwidert werden würde.

Sie hatten verloren. Er hatte gedacht, sie hätten noch alle Zeit der Welt, es hätte so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben, so viel Sinn. Aber er hatte zu lange gewartet, weil er selbst nicht gewusst hatte, dass es Liebe war.

Er würde nie diese Liebe in ihren Augen gespiegelt sehen, er würde niemals diese drei Worte über ihre Lippen kommen hören und er würde niemals ihre zarten Hände auf seiner Haut fühlen. Das Ausmaß seines Verlustes wurde ihm erst klar, als er den regungslosen Körper in seinen Armen immer schwerer werden fühlte.

Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihrem Rücken fest.

Das schrille Summen der geraden Linie auf ihrem EKG kratzte auf seiner Seele entlang und hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde. Und sie würde nicht da sein, um ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen.

Schwestern und Ärzte stürmten laut herein und schoben ihn beiseite. Ihr Körper jedoch reagierte nicht mehr auf ihre Anstrengungen. Weil sie längst tot war.

Er stand in der Ecke, umgeben von den kalten weißen Wänden des Zimmers. Ziellos starrten seine Augen ins Nichts, suchten nach ihren Augen, in denen er immer Halt gefunden hatte. Eine Watteschicht legte sich zwischen ihn und die Welt.

Er würde nie wieder so leben können wie bisher. Sein Leben hatte an Sinn verloren, sein Ziel war von Dunkelheit verschluckt worden und seine Kraft war gebrochen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fühlte den Schmerz nicht, bis er das Blut schmeckte. Er war aufgelöst und sein Blick suchte nun neuen Halt in der grausamen Welt vor dem Fenster.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Ein greller Sonnenstrahl kämpfte sich zwischen den Wolken hervor und ließ ihre Umrisse gleißend hell aufblitzen. Ein rotes Blatt am Baum vor dem Fenster leuchtete in diesem Licht auf und schlich sich in sein Herz, wie ein Abschiedskuss ihrer Lippen, ehe die Wolken die Sonne wieder verschlangen und der Himmel sich erneut verschloss.

Sie war nun irgendwo da draußen.

Sie hatten ihre Chance verpasst.

Aber sie war das Beste gewesen, was ihm je widerfahren war.

Die vielen fremden Menschen verließen ruhig den Raum wieder und ließen ihn mit ihr allein. Aber der leere Körper, der dort lag, war nicht länger sie. Ihre Seele hatte ihn bereits verlassen. Und doch war es alles von ihr, das er noch hatte, und er sank weinend auf ihr Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust, in der kein Herz mehr für ihn schlug.

Ihre gemeinsame Welt verschwand mit allen Hoffnungen und allem, was er fühlte. Eisige graue Leere klammerte sich um seinen Geist, ließ seine Seele erfrieren und klirrend in Milliarden winziger Scherben zerbersten.

Und ein Teil von ihm folgte ihr.

Ende


End file.
